¿Y si mejor no continuamos fingiendo?
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Sarada se a percatado de aquellos rumores acerca de la relación que tiene con Boruto, ella decide jugar el juego que todas las personas han comentado, pactando con Boruto el plan para atraer un poco de la atención de sus padres de ambos los cuales están sorprendidos de aquella relación pero mas el padre de Sarada y también el padre de Boruto que no estan muy de acuerdo.


**¿Y si mejor no continuamos fingiendo?**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Rumores**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

Miraba el cielo tan despejado con el sol quemaba claro después de todo era verano, recordaba que hace unos años atrás pasaba el verano en la playa a lado de mi querido esposo que aunque al no le agradaba mucho el sol ni el agua del mar aun así me acompañaba para pasar un rato pero ahora era complemente diferente pues ya no estaba a mi lado por su trabajo y claro está que yo también tenía más responsabilidades.

-Qué tiempos aquellos- dije colocando la ropa en los lazos para que se secara miraba el hogar que ambos habíamos construido -¿Cuándo regresara Sarada?- me pregunte esa niña estaba realizando misiones con su equipo y casi ya no pasaba tiempo en casa igual que su padre.

Al término del aseo de mi casa tome mi bolsa tenía que preparar algo de comer pues había invitado a las chicas para charlar sobre nuestras aburridas vidas.

Me dirigí al centro comercial para ver que debía comprar para la comida mirando los productos nuevos que había en los estantes.

-¿Debería comprar algo Sake?- dije con una sonrisa y estaba mirando las bebidas cuando escuche algo que me dejo sorprendía.

-Escuchaste que el hijo del Hokage estaba acompañado de la chica Uchiha en un lugar muy apartado muchos dicen que ellos dos han tenido varias citas- dijo una señora a su amiga.

-Lo sé yo también los he visto a los dos juntos por el centro de la aldea como también los ve algo ya noche por las calles iban muy contentos- dijo la amiga de la señora y solo me quede allí parada mirando como aquellas mujeres seguían platicando sobre mi hija y el hijo del Hokage.

-¡Pero que rayos!- dije ya molesta tenía que saber si era verdad aquellos rumores, compre lo que necesitaba para la comida tal vez ellas sabrían algo o tal vez mi madre.

Prepare todo para recibir a las chicas pero aun seguí en mi mente aquellas palabras "ellos dos han tenido varias citas" estaba molesta pero después me vino a la mente a mi amado esposo.

-¿Qué dirá Sasuke de estos rumores de su hija?- me pregunte para quedarme allí pensando en las reacciones de él al saber que su hija tenía algo con el Hijo del Hokage.

Después de terminar la comida y esperar a las chicas para comenzar la reunión que tendríamos tal vez podría saber más de aquellos rumores.

La reunión comenzó si más todas hablábamos de cómo no estaba yendo en nuestros trabajo o en la casa con nuestros respectivos esposo e hijos, ya habían sacado los hijo me arme de valor para preguntar.

-Han escuchado los rumores sobre…- las mire y ellas estaban atentas a lo que iba a decir –Sobre mi hija y…- mire a Hinata que solo me miraba.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Ino la que estaba más sorprendida –Es sobre aquel rumor de sus hijos- miro a Hinata y luego a mí.

-¿Sabes algo verdad?- le pregunto mirándola seria y ella solo ríe con nervios esta sabía algo y tenía que sacárselo.

-Bueno solo he escuchado algunos rumores pero nada más eso- dice Ino algo nerviosa.

-Rumores de quien- dijo Hinata y la mire.

-Sobre que nuestros hijos anda de novios y en citas- le dijo y ella me mira sorprendida.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo mirándome aun en shock.

-Vamos son solo chicos jóvenes- dijo Ten-Ten que solo estaba muy relajada claro como ella no era madre.

-Dinos Ino que más escuchado sobre aquel rumor- le dijo y ella solo toma de su copa.

-Bueno solo escuchado que andado juntos para todos lados, también los han visto en el parque juntos sonriendo como si fueran…- me miro y solo la miraba creo que ya estaba a punto de explotar esa niña me escucharía como no me lo contó a mi si no tenía que escucharlo de otras personas y no de ella.

-¡Dios!- dijo Hinata ya algo preocupada –Pero son solo rumores no- miro a Ino que sonreía nervios.

-Ino- le dijo con advertencia de que estaba al punto de explotar.

-Pues no la verdad es que un día los ve muy juntos intercambiando sonrisas eso me parecía que había más que una simple amistad o compañerismo- dice Ino tomando más de su copa y ya estaba molesta.

-¡Pero me escuchara esa niña!- dijo ya enojada y todas me miran como Hinata que estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Te molesto que mi hijo este…en una relación con tu hija?- me dijo mirándome con miedo y solo suspire.

-No es eso- le dijo la verdad que no me molestaba pero la forma de enterarme eso me molestaba –Tan solo es que ella no me haya comentado esto- le dijo sonriendo y ella solo suspira con alivio.

-Qué bueno- me dice también sonriendo –El problema será ellos- me mira y solo asiento ahora que pensara mi querido marido y el Hokage de esto, claro que el ultimo estaría contento pero Sasuke no lo estaría del todo.

Al día siguiente iba a ver al Hokage para que me ayudara a explicarle a mi querido esposo sobre aquel rumor de los chicos, tenía que tener la ayuda posible antes de comentarle la verdad aunque también tenía que hablar con Sarada sobre esto.

-Hokage- le dijo entrando a la oficina y este solo me mira sin comprender por qué había entrado de aquella forma.

-¿Te sucede algo malo Sakura?- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-Bueno la verdad es que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo mirando a Shikamaru que solo me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?- me dice mirándome con atención el Hokage.

-Sobre aquel rumor en la aldea sobre…- me muerdo el labio –Sobre que mi hija y tu hijo están en una relación- le dijo ya sin rodeos y el solo me mira con sorpresa pero más al sentir otra presencia en la oficia un escalofrió me dio.

-¡¿Cómo una relación?!- dice Sasuke que está detrás de mí y solo me giro para verlo con sorpresa, dios el que menos quería que se enterara.

-Pero que complicado- dice Shikamaru con seriedad –Son jóvenes de 16 años es normal que estén en esas ondas- lo miramos los tres con molestia claro como no era su hijo.

-Shikamaru tu sabias de esto- dijo el Hokage mirándolo con seriedad.

-Claro todos hablan de lo bien que se ven juntos- dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ahora si ya estaba molesta y el pagaría si dice de nuevo aquello.

-¡Ellos solo deben pensar en entrenar para ser mejores no estar pensando en esas tontería!- dice Sasuke con molestia.

-Pero querido…- le dijo y el me mira sé que está molesto pues su rostro esta con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos son solo rumores- dice Shikamaru –Si quieren saber la verdad pues pregúnteselo cuando lleguen a esta oficina en unos segundos- lo miramos y solo suspire tan solo esperaba que esto fuera más que un rumor porque si no estallaría de ira Sasuke en contra del hijo del Hokage y un poco le tocaría de a su hija.

-Tiene razón Shikamaru hay que esperar a que lleguen los chicos y le preguntamos la verdad- dice el Hokage sentándose en su silla ya un poco más tranquilo pero también observando la actitud de Sasuke que solo estaba conteniendo su furia.

Los chicos llegaron con Konochamru a dar por terminado su misión dando los detalles de cómo les fue, los chicos solo nos miraban con sorpresa porque estábamos allí.

-Eso fue bueno- dijo Hokage mirándome que ya estaba lista para hablar sobre aquel rumor.

-Que bien que hayan llegado bien- miro a Sarada que esta mirándome de que haces aquí.

-¿Y bien nos dirán porque están aquí reunidos?- pregunta Sarada mirando a su padre y a mí.

-Ellos quieren preguntar sobre si ustedes están en una relación?- dice Shikamaru sin más que solo se llevo una mirada asesina de nuestra parte.

-Eso es verdad chicos- dice el Hokage mirando a su hijo que solo esta tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- dice Sarada algo molesta –De seguro escucharon aquellos rumores de la personas de la aldea- mira Boruto que solo está sorprendido.

-¿Ya sabias de aquellos rumores?- dijo Boruto algo asustado –Pensé que no escuchabas aquellas cosas Sarada- ella solo lo mira.

-¿Qué rumores?- dice Mitsuki sin comprender a un igual que Konochamru.

-De que ellos están en una relación de novios- de nuevo dice Shikamaru sin más y solo miro a los demás que están sorprendidos pero el que está molesto es mi querido esposo.

-Y bien que tienen que decir- dice el Hokage un poco más tranquilo sin quitar la mirada en Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieren saber realmente?- dice Sarada de lo más tranquila un poco molesta.

\- Solo si es cierto aquello que dicen- le dijo tranquila pues aun tenía que confirmar lo que ellos tenían que decir al respecto de esto.

\- Si lo han escuchado porque no creerlo- dice Sarada mirando a todos con una leve sonrisa -¿Ustedes que creen de aquellos rumores?- la miro esta niña algo estaba ocultando.

-Solo importa lo que díganlos demás si no lo que ustedes digan ahora - dice el Hokage mirándola a ella y después a su hijo que solo miraba a Sarada de lo más tranquilo.

-La relación que tenga con él es personal y no les incumbe - dice Sarada mirando a Boruto –O no Boruto- él solo sonríe.

-Tienes razón la relación que hay con ella solo nos incumbe a nosotros- todos los miramos con sorpresa de lo que dijeron ambos.

-¡Entonces si tiene una relación de novios ustedes dos!- dijo algo histérica miro a mi esposo que ya estaba a punto de explotar.

-Así es- dice Sarada mirando a Boruto – Es verdad aquellos rumores por lo que se ve es que en esta aldea no se puede tener un poco de privacidad- ya está molesta pues solo se cruza de brazos.

-¡Ustedes solo les debe interesar en sus entrenamiento!- dice mi querido esposo ya exploto -¡Les exijo que termine con esta relación tan absurda y continúen con su entrenamiento!- señala con un dedo a Sarada que solo sonríe levemente esta niña estaba burlándose de nosotros.

-No lo haremos- dice mirando a Boruto que solo la mira –Oh no Boruto- ella lo mira.

-¡Por dios!- dice Sasuke dirigiéndose al Hokage que está sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Qué diablos está pasando- dice Mitzuki sin comprender lo que decían sus compañeros.

-¡Te exijo que cambies a mi hija de equipo o tu hijo se atenderá a las consecuencias!- dice mi querido esposo algo exaltado.

-¡Pero porque harás algo en contra de Boruto cuando la única que hablado es Sarada!- dice el Hokage ya molesto y miro algo molesto a Sasuke.

-¡Ahora dices que mi hija busco esto!- dice él y solo lo tomo para tranquilizar todo.

-Querido por favor- le dijo sujetándolo se que en cualquier momento se armaría un tremenda pelea aquí.

-No voy a dejar que me alejen de Sarada- dice Boruto –Aunque muchos estén en contra de nuestra relación aun así seguiremos con todo- lo miramos con sorpresa.

-¡Boruto!- dijo el Hokage mirando a su hijo.

-Que le haremos Sarada ya todos se han enterado de lo que tenemos tú y yo- dice colocando sus manos en la cabeza y Sarada solo sonríe.

-Ya que hay que hacerlo público solo así dejaran de levantar rumores- lo mira con una sonrisa que nunca había visto esta niña en verdad si tenía una relación con Boruto.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dice Konochamru algo sorprendido por lo dicho de ambos.

Ellos dos solo sonreían ante lo dicho los demás solo los miramos sin comprender porque estaba sucediendo aquello.

-¡Ahora si no lo creo!- dice Shikamaru –Bueno no creo que se tan malo después de todo la gente ve con buenos ojos esta relación- lo miramos con molestia vaya que quería morir el día de hoy.

Ellos dos solo estaban de lo más tranquilo mientras nosotros discutíamos sobre lo que ello habían dicho sobre aquella relación que existía y que existirá porque ninguna se dejaría de ver aunque nosotros pongamos todo para separarlos, aun así tenía que tener una plática con ella muy seriamente.

 **Sarada**

Mire a mis padres discutir sobre aquello que tanto había escuchado en la aldea una relación con Boruto, me pareció genial seguir el juego y claro que lo seguiría hasta el final solo para obtener un poco de su atención más de mi adorado padre.

Mire a Boruto que creo que si entendió el juego o eso creía pues ahora tendría que explicarle que tendríamos que seguir con esta farsa del noviazgo entre nosotros.

Al final de tanta discusión nos dejaron ir para que solo mis padres me dijeran que tendrían que hablar conmigo cuando llegara a casa de seguro querían saber los pequeños detalles de mi relación con Boruto.

-Sarada- me dijo Boruto ya en aquella banca que solo miraba al frente.

-Así que también habías escuchado aquellos rumores- le dijo mirándolo y el solo sonríe.

-Solo escuche aquello- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien pues debemos continuar con aquel juego- le dijo seria y el solo me mira.

-Pero si te seguí el juego allí para que continuar hay que decir la verdad-me dice y solo lo miro con molestia.

-No- le dijo acercándome a él y solo me mira sin comprender vaya que mi compañero era muy tonto –Tu seguirás el juego y aremos la pareja perfecta- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sarada- me dice ya algo incomodó.

\- Pues ya me seguiste el juego allí ahora lo continuas- le dijo –Es que no te distes cuenta de la atención de nuestros padres- lo miro con una sonrisa si sabía que él también quería la atención de su padre por lo menos unos minutos.

-Claro que ve pero seguir con esto- me dice algo sonrojado.

-Vamos a darles a todos algo de qué hablar- dijo mirando las miradas de los curiosos que habían en el parque así que tome su brazo para colocarlo en mis hombros y le sonreí estábamos muy juntos.

-Sarada- me dice y solo lo miro con una sonrisa miro que los curiosos estaba rumorando sobre aquello que estaban mirando.

-Vamos sigue el juego- le dijo entre dientes para colocar mi mano en su pierna y el solo se sorprendió.

-Pero que dices- me dice y por fin se percata de las personas que nos miran y solo sonríe –Sarada eres mala- me dice para apretar mi hombro y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Bien pues a partir de hoy continuaremos con el jueguito de enamorados- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla y miro que está más que sonrojado por mi acto.

-Sarada- me dice y solo le sonrió ahora si todos van hablar de aquello de seguro se lo dirán a nuestros padres pero más que estaban los amigos de él ahora si nuestros padres nos pondrían un poco de atención y lo que faltaba.

Allí estuvimos en el parque aun estaba abrazada de él claro que sus amigos solo estaban observando todo y solo sonríe ante la cierta atención que teníamos.

-Sarada- me dice Boruto ya algo incomodo.

-Dime- le dijo mirándolo así de cerca podía ver mejor sus ojos azules y solo le sonríe.

-Estaremos aquí- me dice y solo miro al cielo que ya casi esta por obscurecerse -¿No tienes hambre?- me pregunta y me levanto de la banca para verlo mejor le sonrió.

-Bien pues tendrás la gran oportunidad de cenar conmigo- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo para acercarme hasta él –Tendrás que llevarme a un buen lugar en nuestra primera cita oficial y nada de comer hamburguesas- le dijo y el solo sonríe de nervios.

Al final yo tuve que elegir el lugar pues Boruto no tenía ni idea de donde llevarme pero bueno tenía que idear bien el plan de este jueguito y claro está que tenía que enseñar al tonto de Boruto si no nadie creería la supuesta "relación de novios" entre nosotros, aunque aquella salida fue buena pues varios conocidos de nuestros padres no pudieron ver como también los chicos de nuestra generación esto sería muy divertido.

-Bueno- me dice Boruto al ver que hemos llegado a mi casa y me percato que mi padre está en la puerta esperando a que entrara.

-Gracias- le dijo a Boruto colocándome de puntitas pues el muy tonto era más alto que yo le doy de nuevo un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió de nuevo esta sonrojado pero después se vuelve serio tal vez se percato que mi padre nos está mirando.

-Hasta mañana- me dice serio para irme lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Nos vemos mañana cariño!- le dijo con una sonrisa para acercarme hasta donde estaba mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Aun tenemos una conversación- me dice algo molesto claro seria una noche muy larga pero a la vez muy divertida.

 *************************Continuara***********************


End file.
